The Survivor
by Obsidian Sam
Summary: Alice Morningstar has been forced in to prostitution since she was fourteen. Four years have passed and she and her friends are escaping. Something unfortunate happens durring their escape plan and Alice finds herself waking up from death! LxOC Alice


Alice danced at the club with her crew. She was all dolled up in green with copious amounts of body glitter plastered to her skin by Ellie. They abruptly hit the floor and popped back up.

The club they were in was an explosion of neon light, black, and hypnotic void music. Everyone was either screaming the lyrics of the song or their names.

She and the other girls were dressed to kill, their dresses were neon colors that glowed iridescent under the black light that littered the club. The sparkles that coated their bodies lit up like little stars under the strobes.

Never mind that the dress was barely long enough to be considered appropriate and the fishnet stockings they wore made it all too obvious what their trade was.

Davids hands were on her hips and she put her arms on his shoulders then drew them back arching her body away from his. Then she let her arms go limp and then they posed as the spot lights shut off, and everyone clapped.

Everyone stopped posing, except Alice's guy, she wasn't arched anymore but his hands where still on her hips. She looked at, putting as much venom as she could muster into it.

David, Alice's guy, pulled her forward. "Later…" he whispered.

Ellie walked over and shoved him back, Seija, dressed in pink, pursed her full red lips and winked. The African American girl was always doing things like that to protect Alice and Alley, the youngest two of the group. Alice was barely legal and Alley was fourteen. Ellie was the oldest, with long raven hair and piercing violet eyes.

"You okay, Baby Doll?" Ellie asked, fixing Alice's hair.

Alice smiled a little bit. It was almost time to put their plan into action. Today was the day Alice, Ellie, Alley, and Seija would escape. The four girls linked arms and walked out to "the party bus" that was parked in the ally way. One of the wardens smirked at their effort to stick together. He took a deep drag on his cigarette, then walked back into the club.

The girls winced at the harsh sound of the door closing in the small echoing ally way, it was too real after all the void music that had been playing in the club.

"In the bus." Tom, the "good cop" growled, poking at Seija with the business end of his gun. He was a good guy, and an even better actor.

Seija rolled her eyes and ran a hand seductively across his chest as she got in. Ellie giggled and winked as she walked past him, stepping into the bus purposely so she flashed her panties at him.

Alley was almost in when she tripped, falling in away that made the guard have to catch her or be knocked over himself. He smiled at the youngest one, they all knew he strove to protect her. She was his favorite. He always bought her services if he heard that someone else wanted her.

She gave him an apologetic smile. "Thanks, Tom."

He helped her in, grinning. "See ya later, Sweet Pea."

She smiled shyly. "Of course."

Tom and Alley were in love, and it was no secret to the other girls of the crew. They actually approved. Tom was a good asset to them. He was going to buy Alley tonight.

"Alice." Tom said offering an arm up front. He didn't like Alice, but he knew she was the most dangerous of the crew.

She smiled at him, taking it gratefully. He lifted her into the bus, closing the door and locking it, behind her. Alice walked to the back of the dirty trailer. She sat down on the couch, glade it was bolted to the floor when "the party bus" lurched into motion.

"Ugh. Your guy was a _total_ swine, Alice!" Seija exclaimed, changing into her corset for her evening rapist—uh, _client_.

"He was wasn't he?" Ellie agreed in her sweet southern accent, as she pulled her too short puple dress over her head and threw it into some corner. "He was totally thinking he got the same privileges a guard does. He just the same as us. Poor guy's gonna learn the hard way, i'n't he?" She snagged her evening wear from a bolted down dresser.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried about him." Seija announced. "He's a dick head any way."

And just like that, no one else cared either. The four girls went about their business like usual. They chattered about how awful some client was in the sack, how violent some were.

But it was nothing they weren't used to. Most of them had been doing this for years. Alley was the only fresh blood in their trailer and she'd only been there for two years. She had only been twelve when she was abducted.

They were all aware that Alley very well might be the only one who made it. But they tried to think positive.

But it would be worth it, they reminded themselves. Even if they all took bullets in the brain.

So long as Alley lived and was free.

The bus lurched in to motion making Alley fall backwards on to the couch alaong with Alice. Seija and Ellie managed to stay up right, but just barely.

Suddenly, Ellie let out a small shriek.

"Oh, my _God_! That spider is _Huge!_ Somebody kill it! Kill it!" She squealed, moving to the other side of the moving trailer in a single bound.

Seija rolled her mocha colored eyes and squished it with one of the stiletto shoes lying around. She turned her attention to Alley. "Get changed. We'll be stopping soon."

Alley nodded and quickly obeyed. She stripped off her blue dress shyly and put on her night time clothes. The ones she wore when she didn't have customers.

_Customer_ was more like it. Tom only ever rented Alley's services.

Alice gave them all a smile. She walked over to a corner and yanked her dress off, throwing it to the ground as though it was on fire. She grabbed her signature out fit, all black short and a tube top, putting it on and not bothering to take off her fishnets like the other girls had.

The four girls sat down on the couch in silence, feeling the trailer start creeping to a halt.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened. "Girls, sorry to report this, but your Alexandria has been bought." He said, motioning for her to get out of "the party bus". "Alley?"

"Y-yes." She stammered. "So, um, I guess this is good bye?"

Alice felt her self tearing up. She grabbed the younger girl in a fierce hug. "You'll be _fine_ Sweet Pea."

The other two girls gave their Sweet Pea brief hugs, murmuring similar words of encouragement to the young girl before hesitantly letting her leave with Tom and The Ring Leader, as the head of the entire show was known.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" Alley called as they watched her disappear into the night in Tom's rusty old pick up down the old dirt side road.

Hearts beating wildly, the other three girls waited for their chance.

The guard looked away.

They bolted into the long brown-yellow grass.

Alice was dimly aware of the sound of guns firing as she ran in a different direction than the Ellie and Seija.

She hoped they all lived. She prayed to what ever higher power actually existed that they all made it through.

Her feet pounded the dirt, and the thistles tore her stockings. She didn't care, though. Not at all. She couldn't remember the last time she ran like she was.

The sensation of being free felt so good after so long.

The next thing she knew she was falling and there was a sharp pain in her shoulder.


End file.
